Brother
by MikKir6453
Summary: She had only just met him, and yet, she already felt bad for him for all the pain he was about to go through *Please read and review*
She just met him, and yet she felt sorry for him, for all the pain he was about to go through.

His name was John, John Kaine. Her team was sent back to get him, and bring him forward with them. Her name was Ekaterina Risto, or Special Agent Risto, whichever her boss preferred.

She and her Squadron approached his home. He was 35 . He lived in Pennsylvania. His best friend had just became the Governor. He was happy for his Brother, but he also knew that his friend's life had changed forever. So, the Gamma Squadron, led by Sergeant Risto, went up the stairs to his home. And then they knocked. He opened the door, and she said "Good Afternoon, Mr. Kaine, My Name is Special Agent Ekaterina Risto, may we come inside?" He stands there, in shock, for a few moments, before he holds open the door, and gestures towards his living room.

As the five of them sit down, he says "What seems to be the problem, Lady and Gentlemen?" Ekaterina looks at her subordinates briefly, before saying "We are the Gamma Squadron, we've been ordered to come back to 2036 to retrieve you" "You say that like your not from 2036" he interjects "That's because we're not" says the youngest of the Group It's obvious that he's very angry "Now are you going to shut up and let Sargent Risto tell you what's going on, or are you going to keep interrupting and wasting valuable time. They can't keep the quantum rip open forever" "Aloth, that's enough!" Risto shouts. "We're on a Mission to stop the Monarch, an evil Dictator from 2112 who caused the deaths of Billions. Your Skill set is required." "What skill set? All I can do is minor things with a computer, and fight with Swords, but obviously by those Whateveryoucallems on your shoulder holster, You don't fight with Swords" Says John, disbelieving. There's more to it than that, but I've been ordered by Captain Blackthorne not to tell him. I have to listen, even though that's the last thing I want to do. I start to speak, but I get cut off by Corporal Kaine. "Dad, you have to listen to her. There's a lot of important things you can do. You have to trust me. I wasn't supposed to tell you who I am, but I did. Now I'm going to be decommissioned when we get back to 2112. " John thinks for a few moments, and then says "What if no one tells them, because obviously I'm not going to remember when I return here, right?" "You will receive a memory wipe before you return, Yes" says Aloth in a calm and collected tone this tone. "Okay, let's go." Says John " And by the way," Aloth continues "they're called Shredders" he says, pointing to his shoulder holster. He writes a letter to the Governor. Telling him not to worry about him, he's going away for a little while, all that, he then places it in a metallic box down by the street, and pulls up a little red flag. We climb aboard the Shuttle called Monday, and begin our journey back to 2112.

As we get situated on board the Shuttle, He asks me when was the dictator born, and I tell him that he was born in 2001. He then asks me how was he still a threat at 111 years old. So I tell him "thanks to the institution of genetically modified corn, we don't age as fast, and we don't die as young. He's only about 50, physically, by your time period standards, and he's had years of physical training. He's taken out most of the resistance against him. Well, him and his made men. We used to have 580 members. Now we've got 29." I see him thinking about it, and I think that I've covered enough when he says "There's something you're not telling me. I want to know, and I want to know now." I was in shock, I couldn't think of what to say, so I was thankful when the Corporal spoke up "How about you ask Captain Blackthorne to tell you everything you need to know, when we get back to Headquarters." This seems to put him at ease, so I got back to flying the shuttle through the Vortex. I see the light at the end of the tunnel, and enter it. Corporal Kaine turns on the PA System and Shouts "Clariss!, Thawne!, Stop! We're back!" I had no idea why he was shouting at them until they stopped moving. They were directly exposed to energy of the Vortex. It appeared to have aged them a good bit. Eddie Clariss, my brother's best friend, was breathing slowly. He was very old. He then stopped, and I realized what had happened. Thawne was aged as well, but not to the extent that Clariss was. Malcolm sat up, and it was clear that he was very angry. The Velocity-17 was no longer in his system. Velocity-17 is a serum that we developed that allows people to vibrate their atoms on a subatomic level. He can run at speeds of 2,000 mph, while under its influence. He has to wear a special anti-Friction suit in order for his clothes and other people to survive. Somehow, he's immune to the friction. Malcolm angrily storms into the Captain's Quarters. No one does that. The Captain is a very volatile man. Blackthorne orders Thawne to stand down, and Thawne refuses to comply, so Beta-Squadron or B-Squad points their weapons directly at him, but at least two of them can't risk shooting him, but the other two can. One of them puts their pistol just inches away from his head, and pulls the trigger. Thawne somehow catches the bullet. We're all in shock from that. The Velocity-17 is out of his system, he can't move that fast. Bullets travel at 1,700 mph. Thawne can normally run at about 40 mph. He then told the Captain that the next time he shoots at him, he'll make sure that the bullet hits him instead. He then tells the captain that none of them can afford this in-fighting, and that he's willing to call a truce if the Captain is. The captain agrees, although somewhat reluctantly. We decide to wait to talk to captain until morning, and Jack shows John to his quarters. I head to bed, try, in vain to get some sleep. I spend several hours mourning Eddie. He was the only other person who knew Bruce like I did.

And now he's gone too.

The next morning, when I wake up, it's clear that Jack and John became good friends. I The Captain places Malcolm on A-Squad, with him, which puts John on G-Squad with the rest of us. The captain then orders a six month training reigmen for John and a few other Privates. During the six months, we build up our base, and get ready for indefinitely hiding out, should our all out attack fail.

During our Six month Reprieve, Me and John become good friends. He becomes like another brother to the G-Squad. He also becomes a good fighter, marksman, and pilot. It's obvious that our time is now, According to Captain Blackthone, anyways. We're given the Shuttle Sunday this time. Echo Squadron is given command of the mother ship. They get to be our aerial cover. We were ordered to go into the sewers, because John is too important to risk his death just yet. We enter the building, just as the E-Squad is destroyed. Aloth is enraged, and he shouts "Those Basterds Killed Colonel Jordan!" Which reveals our location. Him and Private Gonrod, of the 2224 Division hold of the Guards while we enter a secret entryway to Monarch's Throne room. I pull my gun out, and order Monarch to turn around. He does, and John gasps.

 **John**

 _Oh my God. Nick is the Monarch! What happened to him! "Sargent Risto, Stand Down" I command. I don't know why I commanded her to stand down, but it feels like the right thing to do. "Well, look who we have here, if it isn't Johnny Kaine, in the flesh!" says Nick, almost Jovially. I just don't know what to do. my best friend, Hell, My brother is supposedly an evil man, when the man I know is nothing but kind and caring, especially to his Subordinates. So I ask him. "What The Hell is going on!?"  
_

 _He responds by saying with some great emotion "These people are trying to attack my fortress, My Home, for some reason. I'm the President of Earth for crying out loud." "They said that You've caused the deaths of billions" "I set up a computer system to eliminate all criminals in the world. It guns them down from the Stratosphere. The Only reason why your people are still alive is because they weren't criminals until after Star Wars came down. The System either had some flaws, or we really did have over nine Point Five Billion Criminals in our world." "I just took care of them." he says without any emotion. Just then, Captain Blackthorne Waltzes into the room, accompanied by the B-Squad. "It's done Sir" he says. "What's done?" Ekaterina says, with obvious panic in her voice. "The rebellion is crushed, save for Thawne, Risto, Aloth, Kaine, and Kaine" he replies smugly. "Where's Gonrod?!" I panic "Gonrod died trying to save me" croaks the dying Aloth. Aloth has a bullet it his sternum, and a scan of him states that his fourth vertebrae was destroyed, completely. He'll never walk again, no matter what happens here today. "Kill Aloth and Risto, and Bring me Thawne" says Nick. I'm shocked. I become even more shocked when Blackthorne walks over to Aloth, places his pistol to his temple, and says "_  
Deus propitius esto mihi omnia peccata mea. Deus propitius esto mihi in omnibus fui." "Don't hurt Risto, Nick, please." I beg him "You heard him Jay" says Nick, obviously bored. "I'll make you a deal," he continues, You work for me and I'll spare her, give her a full pardon even, in exchange for you becoming my right hand. However, I think that there is something that Ekaterina and My Godson aren't telling you. Tell him Jackie." "Dad. Your future self, he's dead. That's why Nick wants you so much. He had to be stopped, so we did." Jack says sorrowfully. "Who killed him? and Why couldn't you tell me?" I ask, and I feel very angry, and I'm not 100% certain why I am. "We don't know which one of us killed you. It was the whole G-Squad who fired at the same time, it could have been any of us. You weren't you anymore. You were just as evil as he is." "So then, Johnny, what do you want do? Join me, your best friend in the whole world, and have anything your heart desires, or go with them. I'll let you and them walk out of here alive, and I'll keep you ad your son safe irregardless. But Ekaterina and Thawne are mine. If not now then soon." He says, and I know instantly from his expression that they would both die painfully if I handed them over. so I tell him "I Choose..."

 **End Chapter One**

 **You decide who your going to side with in the reviews**


End file.
